The Walls Will Fall Before We Do
by lennylove89
Summary: "Here goes...everything." AU L/P fluff. Enjoy!


**A/N: Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first story. I really appreciate all the positive feedback I got! **** This little morsel has been sitting comfortably in my computer for quite some time, mostly finished, but in need of a little TLC to get it just right. I don't own anything; I just enjoy giving Leonard and Penny some of the attention they seem to lack in the fanfiction world. It's softer and more romantic than they are on the show (not to mention, they're still together. I have yet to forgive the writers for breaking them up) - I was on a chick-flick binge when most of this was written. Anywho, enjoy! **

Penny sat with her toes in the sand, leaning back into Leonard's chest as they both stared out into the inky black darkness of the night, unable to see where the ocean met the sky. They listened to the waves crash against the shore, soft music coming from the battery-operated radio they'd brought with them.

It was a warm night, but the ocean breezes were refreshing as they sat and enjoyed the solitude. The beach was so much better when you had the whole thing to yourself.

Their fingers were laced together and resting on Penny's stomach and she closed her eyes, rubbing her thumb softly across his skin and enjoying the warmth of him against her back. One song melted into another and another, much like the waves crashing on the shore before her.

Leonard buried his face in the side of her neck, smiling at the contented sigh he got in response, and holding her tighter when she snuggled further into him. He kissed her neck and brought his lips to her ear, closed his eyes, took a breath and whispered, "Marry me."

He heard her breath hitch and he let go of her hands as she spun around to face him, her watering eyes wide with shock. The butterflies in his stomach were competing with the sinking feeling of dread until she smiled and leaned forward, whispering "yes" into his lips before capturing him in a kiss so deep and intense he ended up on his back on the sand beneath her.

His hands buried themselves in her hair as he hungrily kissed her back. When they broke, she rested her forehead against his, green eyes still glistening with tears.

"I love you."

And he loved her, too. More than yesterday, nowhere near as much as tomorrow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She looked in the mirror one last time; her hair was perfect, make-up wasn't overdone, and even she could see a glow about herself. This is it, she smiled. She could feel the nerves start to kick in. She'd done who knows how many performances for who knows how many strangers, but she'd never been this nervous. Any more butterflies in her stomach and she'd float down the aisle.

One last steadying deep breath, and she gathered her train and stepped outside her dressing room, her father waiting just outside the door with a whispered, "You look beautiful." She took his arm and they made their way to the double doors separating her from the rest of her life. The doors opened and everyone stood to look at her, but she may as well have been walking into an empty room; empty save for him, standing up at the altar with teary eyes and a huge smile on his face.

She was getting married today; to the love of her life, her best friend, her other half. As he slid the ring onto her finger, she felt the last puzzle piece fit into place. Everything she'd been searching for was hers, and now she had a lifetime by his side to look forward to.

They were introduced as Mr. & Mrs. Leonard Hoftstadter for the first time, but not the last. No, definitely not the last.

The first dance. They swayed in the center of the dance floor, his hands clasped at the small of her back, hers around his neck. He nuzzled her nose and kissed her, relishing the thought that she was all his to kiss until forever now. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his mornings waking up to her beautiful smile, those gorgeous green eyes he always found himself getting lost in…

"When do you think we can leave without it being rude?"

Penny laughed, burying her face in his neck and kissing him there, "Mmm, I know."

"I love you."

She pulled back to look at him, smiling from ear to ear. She must've heard those words from him hundreds of times, but it always made her feel so incredible, so warm. "I love you, too."

"It's you and me forever now."

She felt his thumb stroke her back and had to fight to suppress a shiver. She leaned in, looking deep into his beautiful brown eyes, and just before her lips touched his she said, "Can't wait."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Leonard sat back on the bed, trying to concentrate on the stars stuck to the ceiling instead of the dark figure he could see pacing through the frosted glass of the bathroom door. He looked at his watch, 15 seconds to go. Sitting up, he wiped his sweaty hands on the thighs of his pants and took a deep breath. Here goes…everything.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The moving shadow wasn't moving anymore. Leonard stood up as the door opened, his eyebrows raised in silent question. Her expression was virtually unreadable. "Well?" He asked. And then, bright as daybreak, her face exploded into a grin. She launched herself at him, both of them falling onto the bed, lips meeting in quick kisses between smiles and ecstatic laughter. "Yeah?"

Penny pulled back, looked into his eyes, the happiness in them no doubt a reflection of the happiness in her own. She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She smiled when he wiped one from her cheek with his thumb. She took a deep breath. "We're gonna have a baby."

He rolled them over so he was above her, looking down into the green depths of her eyes, the ones he could see forever in. He leaned down to kiss her, fingers running through her hair. He pulled back, a smile on his face, saying the words himself.

"We're gonna have a baby."

Moving to lay by her side, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She could hear his heartbeat with her head resting on his chest, and felt her own heart skip a beat in excitement for what was to come.

Leonard kissed the top of her head and then softly whispered, "We're gonna have a baby." And when Penny looked up at him with that smile on her face, the love he had in his heart for that woman and the child - _his child_ - she was carrying nearly exploded out of his chest.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's a Wednesday night, around 8:30. Leonard stands in the doorway of a room painted a soft pink. He studies the walls, smiling at the sight of the name "Maribel" hung above the first big-girl bed. There is a child's easel in the corner, various works of hand-painted art hang, displayed here because the refrigerator is already covered with similar childhood creations.

The only light is the dull glow of a bedside lamp; the only sound is the soft voice of his wife, Penny, as she reads their little girl a bedtime story. The actress in her brings vibrance to Cinderella that has been lacking, in his opinion. He watches in amused rapture as Maribel takes in every word, struggling to keep her eyelids open till the end.

Leonard is awestruck. They created this. Years ago, if someone had told him that this is what his life would be, he wouldn't have believed them. How could anyone possibly expect for their every last dream to come true?

Penny finishes, closing the book softly. She gently brushes the soft honey blonde curls out of her now sleeping daughter's face and kisses her forehead. Turning off the light, she whispers, "I love you" to the person who will always be her little girl before rising out of the Storytime Chair and turning to leave the room. She catches her husband's eye, standing at the doorway, and smiles. He opens his arms to her and she slides between them, tucking her head into his neck.

He whispers softly into her hair, "Thank you." She turns to look at him, and at her confused expression, he clarifies. "For this," and he gestures at the room, at the little person they created together. Penny smiles and kisses him softly, and they look around the room once more.

Yes, they created this. If their whole lives they never amounted to anything else, they could live forever on the triumph of this success: their family; their love.

Penny came to California years ago searching for her happy ending; her own personal fairy tale. She found it, but it was somewhere she didn't immediately think to look. She found it in Leonard.


End file.
